Surprise Kissing
by dxnishmaster
Summary: Wally and Dick have this tradition where they give each other kisses at the most unexpected moments. They call it 'surprise kissing'. These are some of those moments written in short but fluffy one-shots. Prompts are welcome! Birdflash all the way of course ;)
1. Chapter 1

It has been a quiet day at Mount Justice. They had come back from a mission yesterday so everybody was just doing their own thing. The weather was bad, so everybody was inside.

Most of the team were in their rooms, sleeping or just hanging out with one another. Except for Wally.

Wally was in his uniform leaning against one of the pillars in the great room. His thoughts started to wander off.

Things have been going great for him, actually. School is going good. He scored some really good grades last month. On the team everything was great. Sure Artemis and he still had some discussions here and there but not as much as before.

And then there was his boyfriend. He smiled at the thought of the now fifteen year old acrobat.

With those great thoughts in mind, he started to whistle a little tune that popped up in his head. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment of peace and tranquility. Could this day get any better?

Suddenly, he could hear something ruffling above him. He stopped whistling and looked up, but before he could see what it was, a soft kiss was planted on his lips.

It was a short kiss, but it was enough to make Wally blush like crazy. He knew those lips oh so well, and he wanted to lean in so bad, but they were gone as soon as they came.

The laughter of Dick filled the room, and Wally began to smile.

Yep, things were _definitely_ going great for him.

- _BF_ -

 _First thing I have posted in a while. Geez you know how agonizing it is that you want to write something but your mind is just blank? Well, this artist posted something on the internet that inspired me to make this and I really want to give him or her some credit but I don_ ' _t know what her name is -;. If somebody can help me with that I will be ever so grateful! It's really short but I just felt like writing it :$. Hope you enjoyed it!_

 _multifandomshitx_


	2. Chapter 2

"Good job everyone. You're free to go," Black Canary announced.

Robin sighed. "Finally," he murmured to himself, walking away from the training room as fast as he could. Today has been a rough day for the Boy Wonder. First the teachers at school decided it was a good time for them to give them all a ton of homework. Yes, they gave him homework _before_ the weekend. The only two days in the week that he had some time for himself.

Well, not anymore.

He could hear Artemis and Zatanna, who decided to pay a surprise visit, hear about going out tonight as he stood in front of the door of his room. He smiled. At least they had some time for fun.

The door of his room opened, but before he could step inside a yellow and red blur entered his vision. The next thing he felt were soft lips being pressed against his own and two strong arms pulling him close.

Suddenly he forgot everything that was bugging him. He could feel Wally smile against his lips, and without thinking about it he began to smile too. Slowly he started kissing him back.

They stood there for a while, kissing each other in the dim light of the hallway. But too soon Wally pulled back. They both had a blush on their faces, and frankly neither of them really cared.

Dick smiled. "I wasn't expecting that one, West. I'm whelmed."

Wally pretended to be hurt as he walked into the acrobats room. "Seriously, you're whelmed? Not even a bit _over_ whelmed? I am deeply hurt."

Dick followed him, closing the door behind him as Wally placed himself on the bed. "Maybe I'm a bit overwhelmed. But don't get too full of yourself. We still have a long road ahead of us."

"I hope so."

They both looked at each other, smiling. A comfortable silence started to fill the room as Dick sat next to Wally on the bed. Wally wanted to lean in again and kiss the younger boy, but that's not what he was here for.

Dramatically he cleared his throat. "So," he began, "my parents are out of town this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to come over?"

Dick gave a tortured groan. "I would love too, but I really have a lot of homework that needs to be done Monday."

Wally smiled. "I can help you with that."

"Promise?" Dick asked.

"Promise."

Dick was smiling now too, and Wally saw this as a great opportunity to remove the domino mask from the younger boy's face. Two deep blue eyes were revealed. Wally's heart skipped a beat. No matter how many times he saw them, those eyes were always able to take his breath away.

They stayed like that for a while, gazing into each others eyes.

"Well, are you going to kiss me or not?" Dick finally said, leaning closer. Wally didn't have to be told twice.

As the two were sitting on the bed passionately kissing each other a thought formed in Dicks mind.

Maybe this weekend wasn't going to be so bad after all.

- _BF_ -

 _This was going to be a one-shot, but I liked the concept of surprise kissing. So now I'm going to turn this into a mini series. I am accepting prompts, so all kind of ideas are welcome! So, what do you think? More surprise kisses are on the way!_

 _multifandomshitx_


	3. Chapter 3

Without any doubt, Wally has now officially declared Wayne Manor as the scariest place on earth. The place is big, dark and the fact that you are in one house with 4 people that would rather see you death then alive is also quiet terrifying.

The fact that he had actually lost his boyfriend in this huge place wasn't helping him either.

"Dick?" he tried as he turned around a corner. He mentally slapped himself. As he continued his search he made a list of what not to do in a place like Wayne Manor.

Never leave your boyfriends side.

And just like that, he saw his boyfriend standing there. Dick stood on top of the staircase, looking down at something as he held a hand through his hair. Wally took a moment to admire the sight.

Dicks hair was going everywhere on his head, probably because he kept putting his hand through it every one minute for some reason. Not that it bothered Wally, he loved it when it was like that. And to top it all, he was wearing a white t-shirt and and some gray skinny jeans. And Wally loved those jeans, because Dick's butt looked really beautiful in it.

Suddenly an idea popped into the speedsters head. Dick still hadn't noticed him yet.

A perfect situation for a perfect surprise kiss.

The speedster suddenly had a devious smirk on his face as he ran to his boyfriend.

He could feel Dick freeze in his arms as he quickly turned him around and kissed him.

Dick didn't loosen up as he mostly does. After a while Wally pulled back, giving Dick a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" he asked, smiling deviously. "Was it too surprising?"

Dick pulled back, taking Wally on arm length. "It definitely was a surprise." He looked down the stairs. "And I think they find that too."

"What?"

Wally followed his gaze, and his stomach dropped into his shoes.

On the stairs were three pair of eyes gazing up at them, all having a murderous look in their eyes.

"West! How dare you do that to Grayson! I will murder you!" Damian yelled, lunging for him, but he was pulled back by Jason. "Ha! No way! I'm going to kill him! Nobody touches Dick like that and gets away with it."  
"Oh both of you shut up," Tim said, glaring at Wally. "I am killing him, no matter what."

"In your dreams, Drake!"

"I'm killing him!"

As a huge discussion broke down between the three bat-brothers, Wally's face turned more pale and pale every minute. Dick saw this and pulled Wally back.

"Maybe it's better if you skip the dinner." Wally only nodded, backing away more and more.

"You know what? Why don't we all just get our best shot at him and see which one of us will eventually get him to burn in hell!" Jason yelled with two voices agreeing with him.

Dick gave Wally a quick kiss on the cheek before he said: "Run, I'll calm them down."

Within a split second Wally was gone, running to the nearest zetabeam to lock himself up in their apartment.

Another rule was added to the list.

NEVER kiss Dick in front of his little brothers. NEVER.

- _BF_ -

 _This one really sucked I know. I didn't really have the inspiration for it. Sorry if some characters are a little or just AU, but that's just the way I would think all of them would react. But hey, happy family!_

 _I also want to say that I am accepting prompts, and this prompt was given to me by ZenomorphBitches. Thank you! I hope it wasn't that sucky. ;-;_

 _multifandomshitx_


End file.
